


Strangers with Benefits (of a Perfect Romance)

by momojuusu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: This is Chanyeol Park, the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, the most valuable player for three years, and one of the Triwizard Tournament champions.Smart check (save for Herbology).Handsome check.Being so much helpless in front of the most beautiful angel of Beauxbatons (personal preference), Junmyeon Kim, check.





	Strangers with Benefits (of a Perfect Romance)

**Author's Note:**

> For Song For You: The First Album
> 
> Prompt #SFY233: [Jonas Blue - Perfect Strangers ft. JP Cooper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ey_hgKCCYU4)

“You’re nothing but a coward when it comes to Yule Ball!”

It was supposed to be an insult. Well, it _was_ an insult. However, Chanyeol Park couldn’t care less. Him being chosen to be one of the Triwizard Tournament champions had snatched his concentration; he wondered why Yule Ball was so important that he _had to_ look for someone to come with him to the ball. It wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate the tradition, but for him, they could use the time to focus on the tournament instead of holding a ball.

God, he couldn’t even dance. He didn’t even want to try! His body was way too clumsy to do so. He might hurt himself, or even someone else, during the dance. He couldn’t let people see the Gryffindor Quidditch captain in embarrassing states such as stepping on his dance partner’s foot or even tripping over his own. He had managed his cool image for years! This Yule Ball would ruin everything.

If he could skip Yule Ball, oh only if he could, he totally would.

Baekhyun Byun would never shut his mouth when it came to Chanyeol and Yule Ball. They were a bickering couple, quoting what their friends called them, and Chanyeol had actually gotten used to it.

“You _cannot_ go to Yule Ball without anyone with you! You are one of the champions, what would the others say about you if you came all by yourself?” the shorter boy fussed.

“I _cannot_ dance, Byun,” Chanyeol scowled as he kept his walking pace, not caring that Baekhyun’s short legs had made him left a few steps behind. “Can’t crush my reputation in one night! Over a stupid ball!”

“Yule Ball isn’t stupid,” Baekhyun huffed. “It’s wonderful! My brother met his significant other during Yule Ball. Don’t you think it’s great? And it’s the day where we can look like princes, getting rid of this uniform. Don’t you want to look cool with the suit your mom sent you?”

He knew Baekhyun _loved_ showing off. It was just his nature. Too bad, Chanyeol would think he was cute if he stopped wanting to be the center of the universe. Or if he stopped fussing over someone’s business. He would never say it out loud, though.

“I love our uniform,” said Chanyeol. “I look good in our uniform. Especially our Quidditch uniform.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “But _still,_ ” he insisted, “ _you_ should attend the ball _with a partner._ As a Quidditch captain and Triwizard champion, you should look the coolest among all. _Just try, at least._ ”

Chanyeol grunted. He wanted to grumble more, but they’d reached the classroom, where the next class would be held. He sighed. _Potions first._

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament was packed with more people. It was understandable since there were also students from the two largest wizarding school, which were Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Baekhyun was very excited. Of course, he was always the one to mingle with anyone, making connections here and there. Chanyeol didn’t really understand what was going on in his friend’s little head, but he just seemed to love people. He was usually loud, but with the number of new people in school, he became ten times louder. In two days, people would find about this boy who kept talking loudly about Gryffindor, their proud Quidditch team, and, not to mention, himself.

“Can you stop?” Jongdae Kim, their Ravenclaw friend, whom neither Chanyeol nor Baekhyun remembered how he could end up being in their circle, glared at Baekhyun as the boy greeted a group of Durmstrang students who walked across the middle courtyard. “They don’t even know you, so stop acting like you’re their friend!”

“Who said they don’t know me?” Baekhyun placed both hands on his own hips cockily. “They _know_ me. Who doesn’t, anyway!”

“They know you only because you’re too loud,” Chanyeol chimed in nonchalantly. “I bet they don’t even remember your name—”

“Oh, hello, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol’s—and he was sure also Jongdae’—ears perked when he heard an unfamiliar soft voice saying Baekhyun’s name. He could see in a glimpse how Jongdae’s jaw dropped seeing who that was, and he also found his own mouth gaping once his eyes caught the figure.

The person might be the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Black hair, fair skin, pinkish lips—even a girl might not be as beautiful as this boy! Chanyeol glanced at the uniform he was wearing, knowing instantly where he came from. Beauxbatons. No wonder. The school had its own reputation when it came to beauty.

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun almost made Jongdae puke by putting a _charming_ smile while he stood up and embraced the Beauxbatons student’s shoulders in a _too_ friendly way. “Going somewhere?”

The Junmyeon boy hummed as a ‘yes’ answer. “Waiting for a class?” he asked.

“Yeah. Transfiguration. Not my favorite. But I’m pretty good at it, I guess? Maybe I’m just a natural-born genius…”

In a normal situation, Chanyeol would definitely scoff at it—everyone knew that Baekhyun was _the worst_ at Transfiguration and it was a miracle that he could survive the class—but this moment was different. This moment was special.

Because when Junmyeon laid his eyes on him, Chanyeol wished the time would stop, so he could have this moment a little longer.

“You’re Chanyeol Park,” Only Junmyeon’s voice could break the _stupefy spell_ Junmyeon’s stare put on him. “Didn’t know you’re friend with him, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun rubbed his nose proudly. “We’re actually pretty close since year one. He can’t live without my guidance.”

This time, Chanyeol finally managed to scoff. “Stop making up stuff,” he said, relieved that he didn’t sound awkward or anything (still needed to maintain his cool image in front of this pretty Beauxbatons friend). “Why hello. Um. I’m Chanyeol Park, as you have known,” he then introduced himself to Junmyeon.

(He mentally cursed; now he sounded so awkward. Thank you, beautiful eyes, for stunning him for the second time during the five minutes of their first meeting.)

“I’m Junmyeon Kim,” Junmyeon then said with a super bright smile which might blind Chanyeol (which he would gladly be blind by it). “It’s an honor to talk to one of the champions.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Chanyeol’s cheeks flushed (not cool). “But. Yeah. It’s very nice to meet—”

“Junmyeon!”

— _the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, probably an angel in disguise._

Chanyeol almost protested when another voice interrupted, and this one voice wasn’t really unfamiliar. Actually, Chanyeol knew this voice with a grumpy tone so much, since he had interacted with the owner multiple times—and not in a really good way.

Kyungsoo Do, the Triwizard champion from Beauxbatons, stood nearby yet didn’t seem to have any intention to come closer. He stayed on his spot with arms folding in front of his chest and with a look that told everyone around Junmyeon to _stay away from my precious one._

“Why does he always look scary?” Jongdae—who seemed to have been forgotten for a while—muttered. He grinned when Junmyeon gave him a kind of understanding and apologetic smile. “I’m Jongdae Kim, by the way,” he said afterward, which earned him a friendly nod in return.

“I should get going. He doesn’t seem in a good mood. Probably because I’ve made him wait for too long,” Junmyeon said. Once again, he looked at Chanyeol, and again, with the blinding yet _very, very lovely_ smile. “Talk to you again later?”

Chanyeol gulped. Those eyes—those eyes were like talking to him, saying that their beautiful owner wanted to stay if only he didn’t have one vicious evil waiting for him.

He didn’t wait for an answer, though. Maybe he had known Chanyeol would _always be there_ anytime he wanted to talk.

“It’s strange to see someone as friendly as Junmyeon with another one like that Do boy. He might enslave Junmyeon,” Jongdae commented when the duo had gone from the courtyard.

“I don’t think Kyungsoo Do is that bad. He’s cute,” said Baekhyun.

“Never knew someone like him would be your type,” Chanyeol murmured, eyes staring at the direction where Junmyeon was last seen.

“Yeah? But I knew Junmyeon is definitely your type.”

Chanyeol quickly turned to his two friends, scowling as he saw two annoying smirks directed straight to him.

 

* * *

 

Three days before Yule Ball, Chanyeol finally got someone to be his partner for said event. Jihyun Kang was the lucky one, a beautiful Ravenclaw girl, whom Chanyeol knew was a good friend of Jongdae’s—or at least she seemed to be the closest one to the boy compared with the others. Jongdae was also the one who recommended Chanyeol to go with Jihyun because, according to him, Jihyun was _secretly_ a big fan of his. Chanyeol didn’t know if it was true since Jihyun didn’t look like someone who would spare her time watching Quidditch, even for her own house team; what he knew was he had been desperate enough to find a Yule Ball partner, so anyone was fine.

He didn’t care, he first thought. Yule Ball was a tradition, but for him personally, he didn’t find it as important as the Triwizard Tournament. He didn’t know why the champions being the first ones to dance for the opening of the ball was mandatory—why attending the ball was a must when actually he could spend his night at the library, studying more about the tasks. Maybe it was an opportunity to have some time to think about something else that was not tournament-related, some time to refresh their heads after the first task, but a ball was not something that Chanyeol could enjoy. In all honesty, it bothered him more than the tournament itself!

“Look at the bright side,” Baekhyun said cheerfully during the lunchtime in the great hall, “you’re not going alone to the ball. It’d be pathetic. And you beat those lines of boys who wanted to ask Jihyun to go with them to the ball! She’s quite popular, you know. Can’t believe she’s friend with Jongdae. I wonder how she manages to deal with our Mr. Know-it-all.”

“He does know it all. Or at least his knowledge is better than yours.”

“I refuse to admit it, let alone it’s not the point. The point is you should be grateful because Jihyun Kang is pretty and she wanted to go to the ball with you.”

Baekhyun was probably right. Or, he was right before Chanyeol’s eyes caught one figure a few tables across from Gryffindor table—the figure who was sitting among Beauxbatons students, who was smiling brightly it was blinding, and Chanyeol delusionally thought he could hear his laughter in his head.

“I wonder who will be his partner for the ball,” the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain subconsciously asked, mumbling.

“Who?” Baekhyun stopped his hand from taking another piece of grilled chicken only to find the direction where Chanyeol was looking at. Chanyeol didn’t like his smile when Baekhyun spotted the target of the keeper’s longing eyes. “Oh. Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon. The name of a person who left a miraculous impression on him the first time they met. The person whom he actually wanted to ask to be his partner for— _l_ _ife—_ Yule Ball, if only he wasn’t that much of a coward.

It should be understandable for him not to be brave enough to do it if he could defend himself. Chanyeol Park might be known as a confident man. He was smart—except for Herbology—and handsome. He was the captain of Gryffindor, rumor had it that he was the best keeper Hogwarts might ever have. People were rooting for him. His witty personality was endearing. He could ask _literally anyone_ in Hogwarts to be his Yule Ball date if he wanted, and no one would say no.

However, Junmyeon Kim was a rare case. Chanyeol didn’t believe in first love and he knew he wasn’t in love with the boy. It was just Junmyeon Kim was so… so beautiful to the point he didn’t look like a human. _He looked like an angel._ They bumped into each other several times and Chanyeol was always mesmerized that being able to smile back at him was a miracle already. He had some imaginations of having Junmyeon dancing with him but got no courage to make it come true, or even to just try. Agreeing to Jongdae’s recommendation—after he, along with Baekhyun, ran out of words of encouragement for Chanyeol to make a move toward Junmyeon—to go with Jihyun was way easier.

“Have you heard,” Baekhyun started again, “Jongin asking the Ice Queen of Beauxbatons to the ball?”

“Yeah.”

“And she said yes?”

“... Yeah.”

“And you actually could do the same yet thanks to your lack of confidence you could only sit here and regret not asking him?”

“I really hate your guts, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun grinned. “You should be happy with Jihyun. At least you go with one of the smartest people in Hogwarts.”

 

* * *

 

Maybe he should’ve just ignored all the doubts he had and asked Junmyeon to be his Yule Ball partner. Don’t get him wrong, Jihyun was a good person, just not for Chanyeol. After an awkward dancing—Chanyeol stepped on her feet a few times that he hoped she wouldn’t have any fractures—and a forced conversation which led into a small debate that successfully ruined Jihyun’s mood, Chanyeol hoped he could just call it a day.

And, Junmyeon Kim was very beautiful tonight. He was wearing a white dress robe, looking all magnificent and beautiful, and graceful, and beautiful. He stole anyone’s attention for he looked like an angel falling from Heaven and Chanyeol’s cheesy mind thought he would never mind to catch him and keep him safe in his arms.

And, Junmyeon Kim came alone. Without anyone. Alone. As though he wanted to show that he was _that_ untouchable that no one could have him tonight. Baekhyun could think that coming alone to Yule Ball was pathetic, but looking at Junmyeon and all his beauty, standing like a prince with a cup of drink in his hand, he was so far from the pathetic image. It was like no one was allowed to go near him or else they would stain his perfection.

Jihyun was found talking to someone from Durmstrang when the after-party started. She might have lost interested in Chanyeol, who seemed to focus on someone else instead of his own date. She didn’t even talk to Chanyeol anymore after that because a second later, Chanyeol saw her slipping out the door with the Durmstrang boy. _Whatever,_ Chanyeol thought. Though, he felt a bit guilty for making her bored during the event. She might not want to be his fan anymore.

Only when he, once again, caught Junmyeon’s figure that he forgot about his guilt. Junmyeon was sitting alone in the middle of the room, watching people dancing along the music from the guest band. As though he noticed someone was staring at him, he turned his head to Chanyeol’s direction; his smile after that made Chanyeol’s knees tremble in nervousness. Chanyeol saw him patting the empty chair next to him, telling the Gryffindor boy to sit with him, and who was Chanyeol to reject him?

“Hi, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon greeted (Chanyeol felt dizzy only by hearing his melodious tone). “Why are you alone?”

“It should be my question for you,” He managed to utter the words with a gentleman tone, _so out of his character._ “Why are you alone? It’s impossible someone like you couldn’t find anyone to come here with.”

Junmyeon smiled innocently. “Someone like me?”

“Yeah. Someone as,” Chanyeol gulped, cheeks turning red as he spoke, “beautiful as you are.”

Soft laughter found its way out through Junmyeon’s rosy lips. “Am I beautiful?” he asked, though Chanyeol didn’t think he was expecting an answer. “Kyungsoo sent away those who intended to ask me to go, even before they could ask me. He’s a little bit… against the idea of someone getting close to me.”

“Yet he left you alone here? You’re not even his dancing partner!” Chanyeol didn’t understand Kyungsoo Do at all. Kyungsoo danced with a Hufflepuff girl earlier—he saw it, of course, he danced right behind him!—so Junmyeon was obviously not his Yule Ball partner (the information somehow made him feel at ease). It was so selfish not to let Junmyeon go with anyone else. He was so irrationally possessive!

“He had planned to only come to dance and go back with me,” Junmyeon answered, “but your friend seemed to distract him. There.”

Junmyeon pointed his finger toward a spot in front of the stage, more specifically toward two persons whom Chanyeol had never expected to _get along_.

“Baekhyun?” he whispered. “He… wow. I didn’t actually think that he would make a move.”

“He tried to convince Kyungsoo to be his partner tonight, but knowing Kyungsoo, he would want Baekhyun to stay far away from him. He wanted to be my companion, but I strongly refused! He’s fun once you know him, but sometimes he’s too… overprotective. I didn’t want anyone to put a distance with me because of him, even though I know he means no harm. He needs to get along with the others too, don’t you think? That’s why I pushed him to go with Sohyun. She told me she really wanted to be Kyungsoo’s partner for the ball, so I couldn’t help but give her a little help,” There were playful sparks in his eyes. “Though I’m not sure how he could end up with Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol was dumbfounded. “He never told me he wanted to go with Kyungsoo, neither did I ever see him making a move, which surprised me, but,” He paused for a short while to recall his conversation with Baekhyun about Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun thinks he’s cute. Of course he would do anything to spend the rest of the night with Kyungsoo, regardless what Kyungsoo feels. See, Kyungsoo looks… strongly unwilling to dance.”

It was true; while Baekhyun was obviously enjoying their… togetherness, Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to punch Baekhyun right on the face, though he didn’t seem to make a move to push Baekhyun away.

_Or maybe he actually enjoys it. Who knows what’s on that little guy’s mind._

“I’m bored,” Junmyeon neglected the Kyungsoo and Baekhyun topic. “I think I’ll just go somewhere. Are you coming?”

He was pretty straightforward, wasn’t he? Chanyeol had witnessed his confidence in the way he talked, in his gesture when he interacted with someone, in the way he looked at someone—he was very calm; he always knew what he did and what he wanted and Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was a good thing because he had a feeling it would give him a hard time (though he would not care because _Junmyeon could step on his back and he would still thank him for it)._

Chanyeol looked around. Most people were still here, but he didn’t feel like staying. Why would he if even Jihyun had gone long ago? He got no reasons to stay. So, he shrugged and flashed Junmyeon a grin. “Sure,” he answered (bravely and without trembling voice, he was proud of himself). He then stood up and gave his hand to Junmyeon, only for him to realize a second later that his action was so bold and possibly inappropriate _because Junmyeon is an angel and he was only a peasant._ “Oops. Sorry, I—”

“Show me a place to spend the rest of the night peacefully, will you?”

Maybe Junmyeon was just kind. Maybe when he took Chanyeol’s hand, it was because he didn’t want to hurt Chanyeol’s feeling. But for Chanyeol right now, whatever his reason was didn’t matter anymore. Even though Junmyeon’s straightforwardness gave him a mini heart attack, screw it; all he could care was the opportunity to hold hands with Junmyeon, something he thought was impossible to happen.

Junmyeon’s hand was small. Chanyeol thought it would be warm, but actually, Chanyeol’s was warmer. Even so, Chanyeol still liked it. He liked how soft it was against his a bit clammy palm—thank you, nervousness—and he also liked how tiny it was. Those slim fingers felt delicate that Chanyeol was afraid if a little more pressure, he could break them.

Junmyeon let Chanyeol lead the way once they were in the corridor, fingers still fitting together. They walked through corridor by corridor until they found no students around them, and after the last two corridors, they round the corner only to be met with a staircase.

The Beauxbatons boy looked at him in curiosity, showing that he hadn’t been in the place before. “Where are you taking me?” he asked; Chanyeol heard a hint of excitement in his tone.

“You’ll see,” was the only answer he provided before he pulled Junmyeon to climb the spiral staircase. It led them to a door with an iron ring as a handle, which then swung open to show them an entrance hall that connected to a place that everyone knew as the tallest tower of Hogwarts.

“So this is the astronomy tower,” Junmyeon said as he stepped inside. “I thought it was forbidden to go except for a class?”

“Nothing’s forbidden as long as we’re not found out,” Chanyeol grinned. He let go of Junmyeon’s hand (and he didn’t like the empty feeling once he lost the grip), watching closely as Junmyeon walked to the balcony.

“I bet you sneak in every night,” Junmyeon ran his fingers along the steel bar. “It’s beautiful here.”

“Not every night. Just sometimes when I need to clear my mind,” Chanyeol joined him, standing close that their forearms brushed against each other. “But it’s cold tonight. Maybe being here is not the best decision. I didn’t think it through…”

“It’s fine,” Junmyeon shifted closer (which Chanyeol hoped wasn’t only his imagination). “If we stand closer like this, it’ll get warmer.”

Junmyeon might say so, but Chanyeol could clearly see how his cheeks flushed and the tip of his nose reddened by the cold air. The weather was getting colder these past days and remembering they were standing on the highest place in Hogwarts, it was almost impossible that someone would be just fine with the cold.

“You look cold,” the taller of the two said. “Should we just go back? We can go to, uh, my house common room? Yeah, it’s warm there.”

“There are people there,” Junmyeon softly rejected. “It’s just the two of us here.”

Chanyeol’s heart jumped crazily in its cage. What did that even mean? That Junmyeon wanted to be alone _just with him?_ Chanyeol gulped. Junmyeon’s cheeks were getting redder even more; was it because of the cold or he was embarrassed by what he just said? Either way, he looked even cuter (and Chanyeol just wanted to jump out of the tower because he couldn’t handle such cuteness).

“You are very… honest with what you want. Even to a stranger like me,” Chanyeol didn’t know what he was saying, no he did not.

“Do you not like it?”

_God, I like it so much I’m dying._

“It’s not that… I’m just not used to it yet. Not everyone is pretty straightforward about what they want. What they feel.”

“I thought Baekhyun was like that? Pretty straightforward as you said. And full of determination.”

“Baekhyun is _blunt._ My two best friends—if you still remember Jongdae—they are just blunt it’s near rude. It’s different. It doesn’t make them cute.”

“Are you saying that I’m cute?” Junmyeon smiled. Oh, that teasing smile. He didn’t know that Chanyeol _really_ considered jumping at the time.

“Cuter than anyone I know,” And now he was flirting. Or he was just being honest, it didn’t matter. What mattered was he felt like he would explode if this kept on going. And he knew this would keep on going because Junmyeon seemed to enjoy his suffering.

“Why thank you,” Those eyes went softer before Junmyeon darted them up to the dark sky. “I think I also have to thank Baekhyun for making Kyungsoo busy.”

“Why so?”

“It gave us time alone. We wouldn’t have this moment if Kyungsoo was around.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “I didn’t want to talk bad about him, but… why? What’s with him chasing people who are five steps away from you? Not anyone is hitting you up—I mean you are _very adorable,_ but—”

“I understand,” Junmyeon laughed lightly. “There are times when he goes too far that I scold him.”

“Is he,” Chanyeol licked his lower lip, knowing his question might not be inappropriate and the answer might have a chance to hurt himself. “Is he jealous? He—he isn’t your boyfriend, is he?”

There was a tense, unsettling pregnant pause before Junmyeon burst into loud laughter. “Kyungsoo and I? Boyfriends?” His words were unclear as he was cackling. “No! Impossible!”

Did Chanyeol even realize that he pouted like a sulky child, face as red as ripe apples. “I was just asking! He’s so possessive he wants you for him only!”

Junmyeon, trying to stop laughing, wiped the tears that brimmed in his eyes. “It’s not like that. Like what I’ve told you, he’s overprotective,” he started explaining. “He’s my cousin. We live together since my parents died during their mission as aurors.”

The laughter had died. They were staring into each other’s eyes. Junmyeon was as calm as he normally was, as though he didn’t just say that his parents had passed away.

“Who knows there might be someone who also wants me dead because of my parents. Our family is aware of it. Thus he can be pretty strict with my circle of friends. I should admit it’s annoying sometimes, especially when I’m currently interested in someone… he always makes it harder for anyone to get close.”

“Then this is my chance to get close without having him fussing about it,” Maybe Chanyeol had lost his mind that he started saying whatever things coming across his head. He wondered if he should care about it because Junmyeon didn’t seem to mind—it was what Junmyeon did _all the time—_ but he knew he would be embarrassed by it after tonight.

“Right? I told you,” And, that teasing smile again. Those playful eyes again. And, those red apple cheeks, that reddened nose, those rosy lips. Maybe it was too early to say that Chanyeol wanted it all, but _Chanyeol wanted it all._

A cold breeze blew, causing Junmyeon to rub his both hands together in an attempt to create some warmth. Chanyeol felt the guilt for not choosing a warmer place for them, but he had a feeling that Junmyeon was stubborn enough not to go anywhere until he was satisfied with this— _perfect_ —moment. He sneezed oh so cutely, and it was a cue for Chanyeol to man up and make a move.

“Come here.”

Junmyeon, rubbing his red nose, looked at Chanyeol, confusion flashing in the way he did so. “I’m sorry,” he said, “what did you say?”

Chanyeol smiled a small smile—while trying to stay calm and cool, regardless his heart beat _too_ fast that he felt it was about to jump through and run away—and repeated, “Come here. We should do something with this cold air.”

Junmyeon looked a bit hesitant, seemingly thinking of what would happen if he did and if he didn’t, the contrary to his earlier confidence. However, he still shifted closer in the end, and Chanyeol stepped a step back, giving the beauty a spot in front of him.

_Inhale. Exhale. Don’t think about the possibility that he might think of this as harassment. No. This is not harassment. This is one way to survive in cold weather._

He knew Junmyeon was surprised when he pulled him until the back met with his broad chest. Junmyeon went rigid but not much when Chanyeol quickly wrapped him with his dress robe. Junmyeon’s entire body was cold that Chanyeol tightened his arms around it. It was his last movement before he stopped moving, waiting until Junmyeon relaxed in his embrace.

A huff of light laughter was the sign that Junmyeon was okay with it. He could feel the other boy leaned back on him, soft strands brushing against his chin, which after that was put on top of Junmyeon’s head. Junmyeon was so small; hugging him felt like hugging a fluffy yet fragile little rabbit.

“It’s warm like this, isn’t it?” Chanyeol murmured. “You were freezing cold. You should’ve told me earlier.”

“Never thought you would make such a bold move,” said the pretty boy.

“You didn’t know there’s a huge explosion in my heart right now I’m almost dead.”

Junmyeon chuckled when Chanyeol drowned his face in the Beauxbatons’ student’s shoulder, hiding his red face, even though Junmyeon couldn’t even see it. “Don’t die yet,” He rubbed his cheek against Chanyeol’s head (just like a kitten marking its territory and Chanyeol couldn’t breathe at the thought of Junmyeon _marking him_ ). “If you died, then it’d all end now.”

“What would end now?”

“The opportunity of having more of _us_ tomorrow.”

Staying calm in this situation sounded so impossible with Junmyeon in his arms, wanting to have _more of them tomorrow,_ and Chanyeol congratulated himself for managing not to shake in too much excitement _._ Things escalated too quickly he could barely grasp on what was happening. It felt like a dream he had during his nap, strange. But also, it felt right. _Strange._

“Don’t you think it’s too early to say you want _us?_ You barely know me. We barely talked. We might not have a chance to meet each other after Triwizard.”

“I believe in love at first sight. Always like the idea. It’s romantic. Never thought it would happen to me, though,” Junmyeon heaved a light sigh. “And I don’t think I can care less about what tomorrow will bring us. We might not see each other again, or we might get even closer? Kyungsoo is probably against it… but who knows, right? Let tomorrow keep its mystery.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Chanyeol chuckled as he raised his head from Junmyeon’s shoulder, eyes locking at the night scenery in front of them. “I don’t get it, but…”

But, he knew he felt the same. Even though love was such a grand word that he couldn’t categorize his feeling as it, the desire to keep Junmyeon for himself like this was real. Maybe he also couldn’t care less about what lay ahead, what was awaiting them in the future. Maybe they didn’t need to know.

The more Chanyeol thought about it, the more he tried to explain the feeling to himself, the more he met failure, the more he realized that he should just let it flow. Some things happened without any reasons. Maybe Junmyeon and he simply met by the string of fate.

“But?”

When he looked down at the male in his arms, he was met with two curious eyes. He smiled; he was starting to like how Junmyeon could never hide his curiosity. “But,” he started, “I think I feel the same.”

Those rosy lips curled into a cute smile. “So?”

“Sooo…” Chanyeol couldn’t prevent himself from not pinching Junmyeon’s nose gently when Junmyeon, _again and again,_ gave him a teasing look, “let’s see where this will lead us. And let’s see if Kyungsoo would go fuming once he finds out about this.”

Junmyeon blinked two times before letting another laughter out. “That,” His body shook a little as the result of laughing hard. “Yeah. Kyungsoo. We should see. We can’t get into any forms of a relationship without his blessing, anyway. He would curse us—or just you because he wouldn’t have the heart to hurt me— _literally._ ”

Chanyeol winced thinking about it.

 

* * *

 

Black Lake during winter was freezing, obviously. Chanyeol really hated this second task. After solving the egg puzzle and finding out that he should dive down the lake in the middle of winter season, he just wanted to curse.

And also, he hated merpeople. They were ugly.

He just wanted to sit in front of the fireplace after saving Baekhyun. Oh, if only he could. The thing was Junmyeon was still in the water, at the bottom of the lake. When he came to the surface with Baekhyun, he caught Kyungsoo’s figure standing on the dock, expression like he was so ready to cry.

He failed the task. Junmyeon was still deep down there, being the merpeople’s hostage.

“Bloody hell,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath.

“What are you doing? Come on,” Baekhyun said with tremble voice; it was clear that even his lips were trembling when he spoke.

“Kyungsoo didn’t finish the task. Junmyeon’s still down there,” Chanyeol replied before casting the bubble-head charm once again. “Gotta save my sweet prince.”

Baekhyun’s disgusted look was the last thing he saw before he dived back into the Black Lake.

The merpeople, as expected, weren’t amused as they saw someone coming back with the intention to take the one who didn’t belong to him. One of them swam closer, spear unsheathing right to his neck. _“You have gotten what belongs to you!”_ Their voice was hoarse, dreadful.

Chanyeol smirked as he drew his wand.

_“This one also belongs to me.”_

(“You know they won’t harm us, don’t you?” Junmyeon frowned when Chanyeol was sneezing. He handed Chanyeol a cup of hot milk. “You didn’t need to save me. I can’t believe a Triwizard champion caught a cold because of being in the icy cold lake for too long!”

“I’m sorry. Guess my hero side was bothered,” Chanyeol sipped the milk, sighing in relief as he felt so much warmer. “Besides, look at the bright side. Kyungsoo has stopped giving me a murderous look.”

He grinned when Junmyeon couldn’t find words to oppose him; the grin turned into a gentle smile when Junmyeon stroked his hair.

“But you got sick. It’s silly. What if you couldn’t attend the third task?” Junmyeon sounded worried and Chanyeol’s feeling was torn apart into guilt and _no one can be more adorable than him—_ no one.

“Well. If I couldn’t win the eternal glory, at least I have won this eternal beauty,” he said as he touched Junmyeon’s soft cheek with the tip of his fingers. “Thank god it’s easier to flirt with you after knowing you better,” he added then, a smirk following behind.

Junmyeon’s face turned as red as Chanyeol’s Quidditch robe.)

 

* * *

 

_Maybe we’re perfect strangers_

_Maybe it’s not forever_

_Maybe the night will change us_

_Maybe we’ll stay together_

**Jonas Blue - Perfect Strangers ft. JP Cooper**

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long journey until I finished this story! To my prompter, I hope this won’t disappoint you. I know the song has a lot of summer vibe yet Yule Ball is held during winter, please don’t hate me.
> 
> Also to all the mods, thank you so much for your hard work! I had a lot of fun joining this fic fest, kinda sad that it’ll be over soon. :(  
> Please tell me we will have more rounds in 2019 because I’ll definitely join!
> 
> P.S. Since the posting will start in January, allow me to wish you a very happy new year!


End file.
